


Stuck

by annikajlee



Series: 나두 [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a certain guy is stuck on Seon Yein’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! It has been a long time since I wrote here. Sorry this took long. This is the 2nd part of Warmth ^^. Here’s the link of Warmth: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5753506 (Please read this first~)  
> UP10TION comeback!!!! Hehe Attention <3  
> Their dance though! Damn I can’t get over it XD Haha!  
> This is still in Catch Me! era ^^. So this is Sunyoul’s POV/ Sunyoul-centric and this is also a drabble :)

He always sees this certain guy every morning, specifically during flag ceremony. He is happy whenever he gets a chance to see or even glance at him.

 

He first noticed the other ever since the first week of school. He noticed the other because of his very tall height. He saw him every time, in the hallways, in the cafeteria, even in the library. He noticed that this certain guy has a very cute smile and laugh. He unconsciously thinks of him every single day then he realized that maybe the other is stuck in his head. He doesn’t even know the guy’s name or what class he is in. He just pouted.

 

It was morning. Yein is thinking if he will see the other. The bell rang signalling the students to go out of their classrooms and go straight to the field to line up. Yein goes out with his best friend, Wooseok. Yein saw the other. The other was laughing with his friends. Yein’s cheek flushed red, thinking what a wonderful smile the other has. Wooseok noticed and asked “What’s wrong?” Yein just shook his head saying that it was just nothing.

 

The flag ceremony didn’t take that long for Yein. He glances over to where the other is, he noticed that the other was already looking at him and Yein looked away. His cheeks flushed a shade deeper than before. Wooseok looked at Yein and wondered why is Yein blushing. He teased Yein why is he blushing and pushed him a little which caused him to pass by a very tall person, causing their arms to graze passed each other. Yein looked up to see the other and saw the other’s name plate which read “Lee Sungjoon”. He smiled seeing that. Wooseok grabbed him so they’ll not be late. Wooseok looked back and at Yein, Wooseok clicked his tongue.

 

It was their Gym class so their teacher said to play soccer on the field. Their classmates decided to play but Yein and Wooseok just decided to sit in a shaded tree. Wooseok leans on Yein’s shoulder. They just watched their classmates play. Yein keeps thinking about Sungjoon. He finally knows the other’s name and he ends up smiling which Wooseok noticed. Wooseok sits up straight and asked what’s on his mind that makes him all smiley like that. Yein looks at him with his ever so innocent eyes, saying “no one”. Wooseok perked his eyebrow up saying “So it’s someone.” Yein shook his head and Wooseok sighed saying “I know you’re thinking about that Sungjoon guy.” Yein widen his eyes, saying “How did you know?” Wooseok rolled his eyes and said “I’m your best friend, Yein-ah. I know you so well…” Yein just nodded. The two just stared in space until Wooseok open his mouth saying “Do you like him?” Yein bit his lower lip and nodded. Wooseok sighed and said, “What if he doesn’t like guys?” Yein mouthed an “ah” and he pouted a bit. Wooseok carefully looked at Yein and said “Did I upset you?” Yein bit his lip and shook his head. Wooseok sighed, “I know you are. Does banana milk sound good?” Yein nodded and smiled a little. Wooseok stood up and ran to the nearest vending machine and he smirked.

 

Yein looks at the clouds while waiting for Wooseok to come back. Yein unconsciously thinks about Sungjoon and he smiled. He confirms that Sungjoon is really stuck in his head.

 

There was this time when Yein approached Sungjoon. Yein said to Sungjoon “I-I like you…” There was a hint of shock in Sungjoon’s face. Yein just stood there hoping he’ll have an answer to his confession but all he heard was laughter. Yein looked at Sungjoon, all he ever said was “I don’t like guys.” Yein’s world crumbled, he cried his heart out then he woke up in his bed, pillow soaked in tears, looking at the clock, he was almost late for class. He ran to his bathroom to take a shower. He thanked God that it was just a dream but he was anxious.

 

That morning, he went to the music room to practice with Wooseok. While Yein was practicing on his singing, Wooseok sat down near where the piano was placed. While observing Yein, he noticed someone passed by and stop by the window, Wooseok clicked his tongue when he knew who the person was.

 

After Yein’s singing, Wooseok commented, “Yein-ah, your voice is different than your usual voice.” then he noticed Yein’s puffy eyes. Wooseok approached Yein and said “What’s the matter? Did something bad happen to you?” Yein shook his head but Wooseok knew better, he sighed and said, “I know you’re hiding something from me, Yein. You can tell me anything. I’m your best friend, right?” Yein bit his lip and shed some tears, tears fell down on his cheeks. Yein told Wooseok of his terrible dream. Wooseok comforts Yein, hugging him.

 

Wooseok was smiling to himself behind Yein’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend to make it like that in the first place ^^” Things just got to it hehe. Sorry~ ^^” Please anticipate the 3rd part of this series ^^.


End file.
